Draxxon Bane
|hobby = Committing mass genocide making blood sacrifices to Nekrozoth enslaving civilaztions |goals = to continue worshiping Nekrozoth and get his attention so he can be a god. force his own people in worshiping him as a god as well (failed) find the gauntlet of power and rule the multiverse |crimes = Mass genocide slavery abduction brainwashing tyranny conspiracy destruction oppression warmongering |type of villain = Tyrannical Fanatic }}"Learning about ones fate can be a Dreadful experince."-Draxxus Bane Draxxus Bane is one of the major antgonist of the Multiversal Legends Franchise. He is a fanatical Sicorian Warlord who worship Nekrozoth the Creator Of Evil (which reveals that his race was created by Nekrozoth). Unfortunetly, His kind abondand the practice of worshiping the dark god which angered Bane in which he decied to overthrow its rulers and forced them to worship him and Nekrozoth as a god. He was later usurped when Jack Spark came and freed the Sicorion people. He was a major antagonist of Champions of the Multiverse being the main antagonist of the Sicorion Civil War Saga and the false main antagonist of the Demonium War Saga (with Remiok Sethos being the true main Villain) and had appeared in The Guantlet of Power series as the main villain (along wits Emperor Viggo Centurius). He was also one of the major Villains of Omega Wars. History Draxxus Bane was born on the Planet called Sicoria, the planet of the Sicorian Empire. He was born on the bad side of the Sicoria where crime were legal and the prophets were preaching that Sicorions are the Superior race and should dominate the universe in the name of Nekrozoth. They believed that Nekrozoth was an lawful deity who wants to bring the universe in total balance even by taking the free will of others so that he can rid the Multiverse of chaos for good (as part of Nekrozoth's charismatic lies). Draxxus respected that belief as he was born were supremecy and social darwinism is the way to surive in a universe of disorder. He went to the best school in the entire galaxy, and studied many religion, technology and every sort of knowledge out there. When he graduated his eduaction, he came to realized that his own species had stopped the worship of Nekrozoth which angered him greatly. The reason why is that the people of Sicoria realized that Nekrozoth was lieing to them because Xeron the god of magic and the brother to Nekrozoth told them the truth. He didn't believed Xeron because he was loyal to Nekrozoth even when he was told the truth. With the truth out, they ban the worship of Nekrozoth and if anyone was caught worshiping him are either executed on sight or simply arrested. Draxxus disobeyed the new law and started a cult to worship the Fallen Alpha. He went to so far to even made a deal with the dark one for exchange for power whcih was fiercly stricten by the Sicorion law. For that he was despised by his own people nd therefore banish him from the empire. While he was banished, he soon developed a Sadistic and destructive personality in which he saw that reality is a part of a bigger dispointment and unbalance. He gathered an army of ruthless and heartless criminals and started a crusade of mayham. They forced people of worshiping both Draxxon and Nekrozoth and butchered many planets. Rise to power Draxxus returned his homeworld with his blood thirsty army and conquered the planet and therefore the entire Sicorion empire. He brought back the worship of Nekrozoth and ruled his new empire as a pure evil tyrant. Continued on butchering more planets and enslaving other speicies. He began preaching Sicorian supremecy, and brainwashed the public that Sicorians are the true dominate species in the multiverse. Though, there are some who rebel against him, he was always cunning as he wiped out almost all resistnece except one. The last Rebels were called the Liberators, and they were against Draxxon's teachings and called him insane. Draxxus never paid much attention to the liberators as they no longer pose any threat to his rule. He continued his vile rule, and sought to conquer all and strip free will from everyone so that the universe can in balance once again. Champions of the Multiverse TBA Gauntlet of Power TBA Personality Draxxus Bane is both a fanatical leader and a destructive supremacist. He sees himself and his pople as superior to others to which he even veiw himself to be a god. Draxxus is very prideful, ruthless, and purely malevolet to the point of no redemption. He is even obsessed with death as much as he is obssed with knowledg, he commits mass genocide on "inferior" species as he sees them as demons and enslaves the rest so they can work on extremely harsh labors. Draxxus is a very religous person, he would do anything to appease his god to the point that he doesn't care about sacrificing innumerable planets and civilizations, even his own race, in order to praise Nekrozoth's desires. Bane also possesses an insatiable hunger for power, always seeking to obtain objects of incalculable power, such as the Gauntlet of Power. He is arrogant but not incompotent, He is shown to be incredibly smart that not even a trickster god cant fool him. Very strategic and cunning, Draxxus can even tell that a person is lying and analyze a person's threat level just by looking at him/her. Draxxus can be a dirty fighter too as when he fought Jack Spark and kicked him in the croch. Draxxus is also a very manipulative and charismatic as he convinced his whole people and even his army that social darwinism and supremecy is the only way to survive. He is a very malicous, vicous, violent and blood thirsty villain that even the most fiercest villains are scared of him (even Black Hat from Villainous himself is afraid of him). As stated before, he is oaky with both slavery and genocide, and treated other speicies as inferior to the point of pure racistism. Trivia *He is inspired by Adolf Hitler's genocidal ideologies and Thanos's obsession of death. Category:Genocidal Category:Evil Genius Category:Fanatics Category:Big Bads Category:Major Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Main Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Complete Monster Category:Completely Wicked Category:Masterminds Category:Master Strategists Category:Master Manipulators Category:Mass Murderer Category:Servant of the Villain Category:Pawns Category:False Antagonists Category:Opressors Category:Psychopath Category:Egomaniacs Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Power Hungry Category:Nihilists Category:Evil Ruler Category:Banished Villains Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Warlords Category:Warmonger Category:Dark Magic Category:Magic Users Category:Deal Makers Category:Master of Diguise Category:One-Man Army Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Child Murderer Category:Supremacists Category:Social Darwinists Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Omniscient Category:Archenemy Category:Charismatic Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinetic Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Multiversal Legends Villains Category:Fearless Category:Leader Category:Empire leader Category:Ruthless Category:Cruel Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Cheaters Category:Racist Category:BrandonDarkOne47 Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Tyrants Category:Lawful Evil Category:Brutes Category:God Wannabe Category:Dark Messiah Category:Game Changer Category:Sadists Category:Brainwashers Category:Conspirators Category:Child Abductor Category:Propagandists Category:Totalitarians Category:Fascists Category:Symbolic Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Aristocrats Category:Elitist Category:Jingoist Category:Armored Studios villains